rogue_onefandomcom-20200214-history
Quick guide to the main heroes/villains in Rogue One
Villains Orson Callan Krennic Director Orson Callan Krennic is the main antagonist and one of the main villains in Rogue One: A Star Wars Story. He is obsessed with finishing the Death Star and proving his value to the Empire's leaders and rivals. He is a brilliant man, but one in the service of evil forces that he himself cannot control, thus he is a mere pawn in a bigger picture. Darth Vader Lord Vader is a second antagonist and main villain in Rogue One: A Star Wars Story. He is the Emperor Sheev Palpatine's second-in-command and because of this and his many titles, rules in the Emperor's name. A skilled warrior who fights on the front lines and an excellent strategist, Vader has earned the respect of even his enemies. His terryfying appearance and high status in the Empire ensure his Imperial subordinates and civillians obey his every command or face terrible consquences. Wilhuff Tarkin Wilhuff Tarkin is a secondary antagonist and main villain in Rogue One: A Star Wars Story. Tarkin is the Governor of Eriadu and the Empire's Grand Moff. He is an emissary of Lord Vader and the Emperor and he is high-praised by the two Sith Lords. He has a grudge against fellow Imperial officer and Death Star director Orson Callan Krennic. Due to his allegiance and political power, an Imperial division was formed in his honor: the Tarkin Initiative. Heroes Jyn Erso Jyn Erso is the main protagonist and a main hero in Rogue One: A Star Wars Story. She is the daughter of scientist Galen Walton Erso and Lyra Erso. After her father was captured by Imperial forces on order from Director Krennic, Jyn has been raised by her father figure and the leader of the Partisans, Saw Gerrera. She has become a rebel, body and soul, and is determined to end the Empire's rule and free her father. Cassian Jeron Andor Cassian Jeron Andor is a secondary protagonist and a main hero in Rogue One: A Star Wars Story. He is a high-ranking member of the Rebel Alliance and associated with the Rebel High Command. He is a skilled squad leader and a deadly assassin working on orders from the relentless General Davits Draven. He is a good friend of reprogrammed Imperial KX security droid K-2SO. K-2SO K-2SO is a secondary protagonist and main hero in Rogue One: A Star Wars Story. He is a reprogrammed KX-series security droid formerly used by the Empire. He is the trusted, loyal, sarcastic and friendly companion of rebel Captain Cassian Jeron Andor. His emotions make him more than a normal droid. Galen Walton Erso Galen Walton Erso is a secondary protagonist and a main hero in Rogue One: A Star Wars Story. He is a scientist, husband to Lyra Erso and father to Jyn Erso. He has been selected by Death Star director and former comrade, Orson Callan Krennic, to work on the Death Star's weapon system. After his escape from Coruscant, Galen and his family settle on the planet of Lah'mu where he is found by the Imperials and taken away. Years after, Galen plays the role of the obedient officer who has been broken, but secretly places a fatal weakness inside the Death Star to aid the rebellion and take his revenge. Chirrut Imwe Chirrut Imwe is a secondary protagonist and a main hero in Rogue One: A Star Wars Story. He is a Guardian of the Whills alongside his friend Baze Malbus and a former member of the Partisans. He believes that the Empire must be weakened and that the Jedi will rise again. Baze Malbus Baze Malbus is a seondary protagonist and a main hero in Rogue One: A Star Wars Story. He is a Guardian of the Whills alongside his frined Chirrut Imwe and a skilled warrior with a cutomised heavy-repeating blaster rifle. He is a former member of the Partisans and greatly dislikes the Empire's occupation of his homeworld. Saw Gerrera Saw Gerrera is a minor protagonist and an anti-hero in Rogue One: A Star Wars Story. He is a man who has endured much suffering after the death of his sister. Due to his grief, he has become an extremist who is willing to sacrifice civillian lives to take on the Empire. He dislikes the Empire as much as he dislikes the rebellion for not taking the fight to the Imperials and for hiding from the enemy. He has formed his own terrorist rebel faction called the Patisans operating on the planet of Jedha. Mon Mothma Mon Mothma is a secondary protagonist and an anti-hero in Rogue One: A Star Wars Story. She is a high-ranking member of the Rebel Alliance and the light side version of Lord Vader of the Empire. She is a cool-demeanored leader and prepares to plan the attack before striking. She was an Imperial Senator, but she became determined to crumble the Empire's iron rule.